The Slayer's Oath
by animechick725
Summary: A dwarf slayer travels through the human kingdom of the Empire trying to meet his glorious death in battle. However he ends up traveling with a small band and fight through some of the most vile and horrific things in the Old World.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know this isn't something that I've ever written before but that's because I didn't write this. The love of my life wrote this and since he doesn't have an account I am uploading this for him. Well anyway if you are new welcome and read on! The author (Matt) doesn't own anything but his OCs.

* * *

The Slayer's Oath

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Hero

Gomrund felt at home in the mountains. The cold brisk air kissing his naked torso, the sound of crunching snow beneath his boots, and the smell of urk and grobi was in the air. Yes, he felt at home. For days he has been tracking several goblin raiding parties since Black Fire Pass was such a dangerous road to cross. For the last 20 years, the Slayer has encountered almost everything. From vile trolls to hordes of the undead to the vile workings of a chaos sorcerer and the occasional skaven incursion. He has yet to meet his doom, the doom that he swore to meet since entering that scared temple in Karak Kadrin also known as Slayer Keep. He was close to the greenskin filth now; their scent was strong and a dwarfs keen sense of smell is that much more than that of a human. Alas he heard a sound coming from the south; it sounded like metal clashing on metal.

'Glorious, the sound of battle just what I need' he thought to himself. He found several goblin wolf riders attacking a small caravan of human merchants simply trying to cross the pass to get to the Empire.

Black Fire Pass was a dangerous road for many merchants but it was one of few routes the people of the Empire and Border Princes could trade with each other and the dwarfs so they had little choice but to go on this dangerous route. Gomrund smiled, drew his twin axes whose runes glowed in the daylight and charged.

"Keep firing men! Kill the goblin filth! Protect the caravan!" Volkmar shouted at his cowering men as he aimed his pistol at a goblin wolf rider charging at him, he shot and hit the goblin square in the chest as a stream of blood poured from the wound and it died screaming.

"Damn it all! It'll take me forever to reload" he muttered to himself. As he was almost done a giant wolf knocked him off balance and his pistol went flying through the air. Volkmar thought he was a dead man staring into the drooling mouth of a hungry wolf.

He then heard a loud bellow and the wolf's head was gone along with the goblin rider. Gore shot from the gaping wound and covered Volkmar's tunic shirt and pants.

'What in Sigmar's name was that?' He saw a short body with a massive orange mohawk surrounded by 3 goblin wolf riders wielding twin axes.

'Whoever he is he's as good as dead' he thought to himself.

Gomrund found himself surrounded by hungry wolves and bloodthirsty goblin riders. The smell of the blood from their corpses filled the air and floated by his nose. The smell of the copper quickly becoming irritant but he smirked at the battle.

'This is too easy' he thought to himself as the wolves closed in. One lunged at him and in one swoop cut upwards and beheaded the beast and barely dodged it's riders spear thrust. The goblin fell and in a backswing with very little effort cleft it's head in half, blood and brains spraying everywhere upon the battlefield. The other two ran at him at once attempting to avenge their fallen comrade. He dodged left and struck a goblin in the chest almost cleaving it in half. The other he flung his axe and in like a boomerang fashion and it beheaded the goblin rider and came back to him. Infuriated the wolf charged at him.

"C'mon you piece of filth" he muttered as he plunged his axe square between the beasts eyes and it slumped over. As he pulled his axe free the rest of the goblins were fleeing. It was over. The battle had been won.

'Amazing! That thing killed 3 goblins and wolves in a matter of seconds.' Volkmar thought to himself astonished at the fact he was still alive. He looked around and seeing the rest of the goblin raiding party fleeing for fear of their own safety. He breathed a sigh of relief. He heard the moans of the fallen around him that had still yet succumbed to deaths embrace. He got up and wiped some blood off his face and tried to go greet this creature. The unknown specimen swung around and nearly plunged an axe in his chest. He realized it was a dwarf, but this one was unusual. He's seen plenty a dwarf during his travels, but never one with a orange mohawk and tattoos.

"Whoa! Easy there fella I just came over to give you thanks" he said in his defense.

"I don't need your pitiful gratitude. I'm disappointed that I failed to meet my doom here." The dwarf said in a low voice.

"Is there no one else wanting to meet my axes? I want my doom! Cowardly grobi filth!" he yelled for all the world to hear.

"Alright take it easy we don't want them to come back." Volkmar said calmly.

"Of course you don't I saved your life after all." Gomrund retorted.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I am Volkmar Brack. Former soldier of the Emperor's military now turned hired mercenary. May I ask of your name master dwarf?" He said showing he clearly had respect for him.

The dwarf stared at him coldly before speaking. "Gomrund and don't call me that again manling or I'll cut off your hand and shove it down your tiny throat."

"Ehh yessir very good um Gomrund was it?" Volkmar said slightly nervous. The dwarf again gave him that cold stare and a shiver went up his spine. Volkmar went off to inspect the caravan and his fellow mercenaries. One young man came up to him.

"How many dead?" Volkmar asked calmly.

"10 sir, another dozen wounded including several horses." his subordinate said to him standing upright in respect to his superior.

"Damn! I'm not sure we will make it to Averheim now with only one wagon full of goods. Gather the wounded and treat them. I'll try and convince our new 'friend' to tag along."Volkmar said before looking to Gomrund. He took in a deep breath to prepare himself. Volkmar went back to the dwarf as it was inspecting the bodies of the dead goblins and wolves.

"May I ask sir Gomrund, where exactly are you headed?" Volkmar peered his eyes and looked at him.

"I was looking for the greenskin raiding parties and found you guys instead." Gomrund spat on a goblin corpse. "I've been tracking them for days and now I have no idea where they will strike next." he said clearly annoyed and frustrated.

"May I make a proposal?" Volkmar asked hastily. Gomrund turned around slightly amused.

"You may manling depending on what it is." Gomrund said curious as to what the head of the group had in mind.

"Well you see we were on our way to Averheim in the lands of the Empire with this group of merchants and a fair few of my men have been killed or wounded during the battle. We're like bodyguards for the merchants to see them safe passage to their destination." Volkmar looked to him.

Gomrund snickered "Yeah you did some real guarding." and glanced over at the pile of dead men. "Get to the point manling."

Volkmar felt insulted at this remark but kept his composure.

"I'm proposing that you should join us on our way to Averheim. There's a share of the protection money the merchants promised us for this venture for you. Plus I hear Averheim has a fair few dwarfs who have their own tavern and I know how much dwarfs prefer their own ale over us humans ale." He smirked as he waited for Gomrunds answer.

Gomrund started thinking about this 'Hmm. Some money, some dwarven ale in a human city and hopefully a good fight along the way and perhaps most important of all my doom.'

He gave out a slight smile. "It's a deal manling."

Volkmar felt relieved.

"Thank Sigmar I-" Volkmar started to say but then Gomrund interrupted.

"But one condition: If we encounter anything on the road, no one is to stand in my way between me and my doom. Is that clear?" He said coldly and seriously.

Volkmar was confused.

'Doom? What the hell was he talking about 'his doom'? Does he want to die? What for and why?' he thought to himself but he thought that he better not ask otherwise his life may be cut short by the bloodthirsty dwarf.

"It's a deal Gomrund" Volkmar outstretched his hand. Gomrund plunged one of his axes into the head of a dead wolf and met his hand gripping it. Volkmar felt like his hand was in a vice as the dwarf squeezed. Volkmar felt relieved that he now had some proper muscle on his team and prayed to Sigmar that they don't encounter more goblins on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dark Past

The remaining goblin riders rode into their crude "camp" full of defeat and fear knowing that the boss would not be very pleased with having returned with no slaves or booty. The camp was full of goblins and some orcs but not a lot. Bones were strewn everywhere and piles of greenskin dung were in piles. A human would most likely be sick or possibly die by the foul stench. Totems to Gork, or possibly Mork, were mounted with a cache of items stolen from previous caravans. One of the riders jumped off his wolf and started heading for the boss's tent. The other goblins were angry and some were brandishing weapons and taunting the defeated goblin knowing he was about to be punished or most likely killed. The boss did not like defeat or hearing that his 'boys' got beat up by a bunch of humans. The goblin saw the tent, a cruel thing for a tent, animal hides were propped up by crude stakes with two orc bodyguards standing outside.

One of the orcs snickered at the goblin and said to the other orc "Oi! Look at dis here gobby. He ain't got no treasure fo' us. Boss ain't gon' be happy." The goblin brushed it off and went inside. "Eh..eh 'ello boss."

The boss was not an orc but also a goblin. His name was known throughout Black Fire Pass as one of the cruelest goblin war bosses. He wore a giant fur cap mounted with a spike, his armor was crude and spiky and was sitting around a mound of treasure and stolen goods. His "throne" was made of dung and behind him another idol to Gork (or possibly Mork). He wore the ears of many races around his neck, those belonging to humans, dwarfs, elves and other green skins. To his ride sat a great big white wolf wore a chain held by the goblin war boss. It's eyes were as red as rubies and it's fangs were bigger than a goblin's fingers

The goblin sneered with a look of disappointment on his face "Wot's wit all the commotion outside? How did the raid go?"

The other goblin replied sincerely "Eh.. 'twas goin' good till...somethin'...happened"

The war boss was getting irritated by the goblins avoidance of answers "Youse better answer me the mighty Skark Orcbeata da biggest an' baddest goblin war boss in da Fire Pass or I'll 'ave Bonemuncha ova here feast on ya entrails." The war boss yanked a little on the chain riling up the beast.

The goblin glanced at the hungry and ferocious wolf almost trying not to void himself. "Yes boss. Like I said the raid was goin' well an all till a orange stuntie came outta nowhere and killed 3 of our finest boyz and wolfs in almost no time. It had most of the boyz scared stiff it did and we didn't grab anyting off da 'umies carts."

Skark was a little confused "An orange stuntie? I've killed many a stuntie before an' never killed an orange stuntie before. Wot did it look like?"

The goblin replied "It had orange hair an' beard but it's hair was straight and some of 'is head was shaved. It fought mo' ferocious than an orc an' wasn't even scared by the fact he was outnumbered."

The war boss sat back in his stinky throne and threw another bone at his "pet" wolf. He sneered "So yer basically sayin' youse got beat up by some humies and a stunty?"

The goblin hesitated and finally saying it regrettably "Eh..yes boss. So sorry boss. Won't happen again boss."

The war boss smiled "Yes..it won't. Bonemuncha...feast" He let the chain go and the wolf pounced on the little goblin in the blink of an eye. The goblin screaming in agony, the sound of flesh being torn and a beast feasting on his meal filled the tent.

The merchant party had just finished setting up camp for the night. Fires had been started and rations were being passed around. Gomrund just sat up top on one of the carts staring blankly into the darkness with his axes across his lap. Volkmar grabs a piece of meat and shoves it in his mouth and glances back at Gomrund.

"I don't understand this kind of dwarf " he stated to the other men gathered around the campfire "I've always thought of dwarves to be a lively and hearty folk but this one is... different." He's a Slayer." Helga stated. Her blue robes were made of fine silk with gold embroidered in the ends with dwarvish runes illuminated in the light of the fire. Volkmar looked confused at the female dwarfs statement.

"What is this 'Slayer fraulein' ?" He asked. Helga sat down her ale and looked back at Gomrund.

"In dwarven society, a dwarf holds his or her honor above ALL things. If a dwarf commits any act that is considered to be dishonorable, that dwarfs family or possibly the whole clan suffers a great shame that passes through the generations. There is a way to regain your honor. That is to become a Slayer." Volkmar looked intrigued and sat down his ale as well. Helga continued on.

" The way to become a Slayer is to travel to the keep of Karak Kadrin and give yourself to the shrine of Grimnir in his service. Once you've taken the Slayer oath, you shave off your hair and dye your beard orange and re-grow your hair into a mohawk and dye that orange as well then you go out and find enemies to try and die gloriously in battle."

Volmar nodded and looked to him. "Why seek death in battle with nothing left on you but the clothes on your back? Perhaps some armor at least." Helga shook her head

"A Slayer is not allowed to take anything else except the weapons of his choice. Only after he has met a glorious death can his honor be regained and be accepted into the halls of his ancestors."Helga responded. Volkmar looked back at Gomrund wondered. 'What caused him to be shamed? What was this dishonorable act he committed that's causing him to seek death in battle.' Volkmar got up and walked over to the Slayer

"Won't you join us master Slayer?" Gomrund glanced at him.

"I do not recall telling you that I was a Slayer manling."

"You are correct, you didn't" Volkmar replied "One of our party members is of dwarf kind and has been so kind as to inform me as to what you are. I have encountered a number of dwarfs in my life but never have I encountered one like you."

Gomrund spat at this "We Slayers like to keep to ourselves manling and where is this other dwarf in your party?"

Volkmar gestured over to Helga. Her blond hair and blue robes glowing brightly in the dark grim night sky lit by the fire. Gomrund jumped down from the coach and walked over to the female dwarf. He began to speak in Khazalid "So you like telling the manlings all about Slayers do ya?" Helga replied "Our companions were curious as to why you are the way you are. I do not mean to insult you master Slayer."

Gomrund backhanded a slap across her face knocking her off her seat spilling her ale. "You should know better than to talk about dwarven society in the presence of humans you imbecile." Volkmar's men were about to take up arms when Volkmar gestured to stand down.

Helga stood up and dusted herself off having a slight nosebleed. "You animal! Don't you know who I am?!"

Gomrund raised an eyebrow intrigued "No but I have a feeling you're about to tell us"

Helga showed on her dirty robes her family's rune. Gomrund's face went slightly pale. Volkmar asked "What is wrong master Slayer? What is Helga to your people?" Gomrund backed off a little bit "Her family were merchants to the High King himself. Selling some of the finest silks, ales and jewelry made by some of the finest of all the dwarven kingdoms. But what are you doing all the way out here by yourself? Didn't your father have a protected caravan at all times?"

Helga began to tear up "He did. Not a week ago me, my family and ten other dwarf merchants were traveling along Black Fire Pass to meet with his majesty the High King when we were attacked by those same grobi that attacked us yesterday. There were dozens of them. My older brother was killed first with a spear thrust into his chest. My mother was shot by several arrows. My father told me to run before he was cut down by a war chief riding atop a giant white wolf. I ran and hid for three straight days before Volkmar and his company found me." Volkmar added "It's true master Slayer, we found her bloodied, dirty and hungry. We figured something awful happened to her."

Gomrund began to tremble in anger "Helga, by my ancestors, I will find these grobi filth and cut them down to avenge your family's sacrifice! That warchief's head will be mine so Grimnir help me!"

Volkmar interrupted "Eh shouldn't it be fraulein Helga's right to avenge her family's death?" Gomrund glared at Volkmar, his face flushed red with anger and hatred.

"Yes, it is manling. However, if she is unable to cut down the filthy creature, I shall do it myself."

Skark was around some of his favored lads stalking the caravan that his raiding party was easily frightened from. "I dunno wot's wit those idiots. These humies look like normal humies. There can't be more than a dozen of them."

One of the other goblins replied "Wot you wanna do boss? Attack them now while they sleep?" Skark shook his head "No. There's somethin' fishy about these humies. There's supposedly a orange haired stunty among them. Apparently he's quite fiesty. Let's track them fo' a little while. I'm pretty sure our old friend would be more than willing to help us...he does favor a good fight after all."

The caravan was on the outskirts of the town of Grenzstadt, the first town of the Empire on the other side of Black Fire Pass. The caravan was approaching the gate.

"Stop! In the name of the Emperor!" The party stopped. The guard yelled out

"What business brings you here?" Volkmar replied loudly.

"We bring items to seek trade and to also require bed, food and drink for a few nights." The guards on top the gates chatted with one another.

"Very well. Don't make yourselves too comfortable here. There's rumors of greenskin raiding parties going around. Open the gates." The wooden gates opened and the party walked into the small busy town. Chickens ran across the dirt road, women hanging their laundry on their lines, children laughing and used sticks as make believe weapons. Volkmar, Gomrund and Helga went to the nearest inn called 'The Stuck Pig'. Inside the inn was small, a few tables with a few patrons. Behind the bar was a older gentleman along with what appeared to be his wife. Volkmar approached the couple and exchanged words with them. Helga and Gomrund found an empty table while the other patrons were staring or mincing words amongst each other. Volkmar approached them

"We can stay here for three nights. However they're a tad short on rooms so four of us will have to sleep per room. I've ordered us some ale."

Gomrund spat "Human ale is like drinking watered down piss. Dwarven ale, now that's worth the hangover." the elderly woman brought over three full pints of ale. Volkmar sipped at his, as did Helga, Gomrund threw all of his back in one gulp.

"Another woman." The woman looked shocked and hurried back to the bar.

Several hours passed by as most of the caravan party got settled into their rooms. Volkmar. Helga and Gomrund were still drinking at the table. Volkmar was on his second pint, Helga on her third, Gomrund was finishing his ninth. He slurred "More ale manling" then burped loudly.

Volkmar glanced "I think you have had enough master dwarf." Gomrund laughed

"Foolish manling! A dwarf is known for holding his ale. Not like you puny humans. More ale." It was almost dark and Gomrund was on his twelfth pint.

Volkmar passed out on the table and Helga had stopped drinking. She glanced over at Gomrund "You know of my past. I do not know yours." Gomrund lazily looked at her in his drunken state.

"What's it to you? You wouldn't understand." Helga insisted

"It is only fair. I want to know why you've taken the Slayer oath."

"Okay okay fine. If you really want to know." Gomrund was staring at the center of the room.

"My clan was the Mountainbreaker clan. My family has been in mining for generations in Karak Azul. Me and my younger brother decided to take up the family business mining for precious stones along with our father. For 50 years we were undisturbed and our clan became wealthy. Then, one day, we heard chittering deep in the mines. Like something talking. Nothing normal most certainly not a dwarf. Then there was an explosion and before we knew it, vicious rat-men were upon us. In mere seconds they were in the hundreds overwhelming us. Me, my brother and my father held a good bit of them off. Then there was a thunderous roar like thunder clapping in the mines. Then a huge monstrosity of a rat-thing burst from the rubble, it was twice the size of a dwarf with gigantic arms almost as long as a man. It grabbed my father in its big meaty fist, my father plunged his pickaxe deep in the beasts chest. The thing roared and in mere seconds ripped him in half. Blood and innards were everywhere. The thing turned to us and my brother. We ran for the exit but my brother was tripped. I tried to help him but he pushed me away throwing me the plunger to blow the emergency charges. He begged me to blow the tunnel and so I did. After I emerged from the tunnel I knew my oath to protect my brother from harm was broken so I decided to take the Slayer oath to regain my family's honor. After 18 months of traveling I finally arrived at the sacred Keep of Karak Kadrin, the home of the Slayers and the Slayer King, and thus swore my oath to find a glorious death in battle. I've slayed all manners of creatures from Orcs to Ogres. I've earned many battle scars but have yet to meet my glorious doom."

Helga just stared at him in amazement hearing the tragic story of vengeance he seeks endlessly. She almost felt bad for him but dared not express that feeling. As Gomrund finished his thirteenth pint, he burped loudly and fell backwards out of the chair and passed out on the floor.

Skark and his chosen lads ascended into a crude camp in the mountains, it was home to a rather unstable individual. As Skark got off his "steed" a geen bolt of lightning struck about three inches away from his feet.

"Who goes dere? Who dares disturb me talk wit Gork or Mork?" Skark replied "It is I Skark Orcbeata requesting yer...assistance. O...holy one." A shadowy figure emerged from behind the giant fire pit surrounded by his bodyguards. The figure had icons of Gork (or Mork) around his neck and had human and dwarf ears around the crude necklace. His staff was made of wood with a icon to his God made of brass on top. He wore nothing else but a loincloth. His eyes were wide and crazed with his mouth open and drooling like he was in a stupor. His bodyguards had gigantic axes crudely made from iron and wood but large enough to fell a tree in one swing. They wore crude armor of iron and leather with helmets covering their faces.

"Ah..yes.. I ave heard of yew...Skark was it? Wot requires of you to need my assisstance?" Skark gritted his teeth with his response "We've been tracking some humies that's been giving us some trouble and there's...somethin' in their little party that I want to fight." The shaman looked slightly intrigued as Skark continued on.

"There's an orange haired stunty in the party and no doubt they made it to the humie city by now. I need you and your boyz to...help me get to them." The shaman started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ho ho! Youse is funny! An orange haired stunty! An' some ladz call me crazy!" Skark was getting furious and brandished his sword.

"Youse callin' me a liar?" The shaman stopped laughing.

"Oh. Youse is serious? Tell me...Wot's in it fo' me and me ladz?" Skark sneered.

"Youse gets to fight a good fight with the humies and get to keep all the loot youse find. You leave the stunty to me." The shaman stared blankly then snapped out of it.

"Heh. Alright. Me ladz have been itching fo' a good fight." He turned around and yelled "ARE YOUSE READY TO KILL SOME HUMIES BOYZ?!"

Then the camp came to life with Orcs all around screaming and banging their weapons bellowing for bloodshed. Skark grinned as he anticipated his revenge.


End file.
